Secrets
by GargantuanCarpet
Summary: Cartman decides he wants too finally look good to other people. So, being Cartman, he devises an incredibly stupid plan that sets in motion a series of events which dismantles the four boys' friendships completely. Many questions of are asked of all four, and many secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Cartman

**Secrets**

 _Just a heads up there are a few swear words in this fic, so if you don't like that stuff don't read this. Also, this wasn't really a big project - just something to_ _get me used to writing fanfictions and stuff, so don't expect a big, massive climactic ending._

Kyle sighed and looked at his lunch, Quorn dippers and fries. Bland, but the best thing to order, well, best in his opinion.

"Well, it was so funny you guys, I crashed Craig and Tweek together and tried to get Craig to do the coffee pickup line."

Kyle sighed, heavier this time, and looked at Cartman. That asswipe. He didn't deserve anything, thought Kyle, what an arrogant arse.

"No, Cartman, no-one here finds it funny." Stan said, his voice unusually gravely. Kyle noticed this, he noticed most things about Stan and Kenny. His parents always told him he was observant, although Kyle never really understood if that was a compliment or an insult. Knowing his parents, though, it was most likely something to boost his confidence. They did that a lot. 'Oh Kyle, you're so smart' 'Kyle you're so funny' 'You might be a lawyer someday, like me!'. God, if there was anything Kyle wanted to be it was a lawyer with his dad. He always talked about it like it was his dream. Broflovski and Sons.

"Why not? It's fucking hilarious." Replied Cartman, spitting his burger on the table. Kyle instinctively wiped the tiny bits off the table.

"Thanks, Jew"

Kyle growled at him, Cartman just gave a smirk which just angered Kyle more.

"Listen Cartman, screwing with someone's relationship is not a joke, ok?" Stan spoke defensively this time.

"What are you, their guardian?"

"No, I just have a sense of morality, unlike you."

"Kewl," Kyle cringed. Cartman's dumb accent was bound to make him cringe nearly every day "I don't want one anyway, who wants to **_care_** about feelings?"

Stan stood up.

"Leaving already? Alright, see ya, gayboy."

Stan sent a ray of hate towards Cartman. Stan did that often, although Cartman never really hated Stan much when he did get on Stan's nerves it never ended pretty. Kyle stood up as soon as Stan stood up and walked over to the bins with him. The pair threw their food away and began making their way out of the cafeteria. As they did Stan began to speak.

"Jesus, Cartman is such an inconsiderable dick."

"You can say that again."

"Jesus, Cartman is such an inconsiderable dick."

Kyle turned to Stan, he was chuckling. Kyle thought Stan's jokes were pretty crap by themselves but add such a cliché thing like: 'Cartman is not a nice person' in there and you got yourself a grade A dad joke.

"Not in a jokey mood today, Kyle?"

"Never am." Stan laughed at this remark

"Kyle, Cartman is the only one who can't take a joke."

"True."

The rest of that day went on as usual, Kyle knew the old routine, and by the end he was slightly less bored than when he started. He had to pay attention in class though, A's were important. He knew that from a very young age.

* * *

Cartman waddled through his front door and threw his bag at his mom who was sat on the couch. He then made his way up to his room and sat at his computer. On he logged and soon he was skewering the web for 'dirt' on other people in his class. Cartman had taken into his own account that if he exposed everyone else's flaws he would be impenetrable. He did, though, add his own 'flaws' just to make it even and catch out Kyle. Not that they were actually flaws of Cartman's.

Come night time that day Cartman was about ready to go to bed. He heard his mom's feet pattering up the stairs and he closed every tab quickly before jumping off his chair.

"Eric? Beddy-byes!"

"Yeah, I know mom! I'm already ready."

"Oh, ok Eric. Nighty night."

He waited until he heard his mom enter her bedroom, locked the door and produced that ever so familiar constant whir. Cartman wondered why it always made that annoying sound, but he wouldn't question it tonight – he had a mission. He opened his closet and grabbed the hanging clothes. Tight black jogging bottoms and black jacket. He also grabbed a small round metal pot and flicked off the top, black face-paint. He ran his fingers through it and smeared it all over his face. It was time.

Stan lay in his bed, slowly tapping away at his phone scrolling the internet. He was so bored. He usually thought life was boring. 'I wake up just to go back to sleep' was his, motto, if you could call it that. It was more like a philosophy more than anything.

From his window a slow tap began to emerge. Stan stared at his window, confused. The last person to come over was Kyle. Wait, was it Kyle? He jumped out of his bed frantically, stumbling on the floor, and ran to the window. He flicked the two handles to the side and swung open the glass panes, cold air whooshed in. Down he looked to the ground and saw a familiar face, Kenny.

"Dude!" Stan shouted down. He was confused but wasn't going to question Kenny. Kenny shouted something back up, but Stan didn't hear too well. He went back into his room and grabbed his brown jacket off the ground, leaving his red scarf on his bedside table. He slipped on his jacket and clambered into the windowsill. Across he jumped to the tree just outside his window, he stuck his landing and quickly lowered himself down to the ground with a thud.

He and Kenny stood in the back yard, Stan confused, Kenny stressed. Stan saw this.

"You alright Kenny?"

"No." Stan seemed kind of shocked. It wasn't normal for Kenny to seem distressed, but if he was usually like this he didn't show it to Stan.

"What's the matter?"

"Cartman's digging up dirt on everyone." Stan repulsed at the idea. Imagining Cartman knowing his secrets was hell. Still quite confused he tried to explore more of what was happening.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything remotely bad about you is about to be published in school. **_On Monday_**." He was serious. Stan knew this.


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden

Over the hedge Cartman lay in silence. His plan had worked. He let Kenny 'find out' about his plan to expose everyone at school so Kenny would come over to Stan and Kyle's to tell them something super juicy. While getting behind the hedge Cartman had lost track of the conversation.

"Well, I kind of have a thing for Butters."

Cartman strained his ears. Stan? Who was that? It definitely wasn't Kenny, thought Cartman, the person's voice wasn't muffled. Assuming the confession to be Stan's, Cartman pulled out his notebook and began scribbling.

The next day, Saturday, Cartman rang Stan at about 7:30am on the dot.

"What?" Stan's voice was groggy and nasally. Getting a cold in South Park wasn't unusual, but this voice seemed **_extremely_** groggy.

"Out late last night, Stan?" It was a rhetorical question. Stan knew this.

"Screw off, Cartman."

"Ah, ah, ah." Cartman said in an extremely condescending tone "See Stan, last night when Kenny came over to talk to you I was hid behind the hedge in your garden. I know your secret."

Stan dropped his phone.

 ** _Shit._**

Kyle sat at the table, his bowl of cornflakes seeming extremely bland today. Nothing he ate ever seemed to tingle his taste buds. A sudden buzz grabbed his attention to his phone which lay strewn on the rounded table. Hm, Stan. What did he want? Lazily Kyle picked up the phone, slid the answer button across the phone and put it against his ear. Through the phone came a distressed voice, out of breath and what sounded like the person who was holding it was running.

"Kyle! I'm coming over, right now!"

Before Kyle could protest the call was ended. He held the phone in front of his face as to acknowledge what had happened. In truth, he didn't really know. On cue the doorbell rang. Kyle grunted. What now? He sauntered over to the door and flung it open. In the frame stood Stan, out of breath and noticeably distraught. He was panting.

"What?"

"Listen Kyle, whatever Cartman says to you do not believe him." Kyle looked at Stan awkwardly. Surely Stan knew him that well.

"When do I ever?" Kyle smirked.

"Just don't listen to him"

"Not in a jokey mood today, Stan?" Kyle felt proud of himself for that one, no reason – it just felt quite amusing to him. Kyle looked at Stan for approval, but as his eyes met Stan's, he realized there was none to be found. Now realizing Stan was serious he nodded. That weekend was abnormally quiet. Kyle liked the bit of change though, a bit of me time, he thought.

Monday came.

All four boys stood at the bus stop. It was quiet.

"Hey, you guys hear about Craig and Tweek?" Stan grimaced at the subject. He knew what Cartman was trying to do. In a panic he snapped quickly.

"Yeah." Cartman was caught off guard by the back-talk from someone he had complete manipulation over.

"What happened then?" Oh crap, Stan thought, what do I say?

"Uh, they… they…" And before Stan could embarrass himself Kenny swooped in like a guardian angel. Stan held him in that regard after that night on Friday. At least he warned him of Cartman's plan.

"They kissed, so what?" Cartman stared at Kenny, everyone was acting so weird today – and he knew why. He liked that. He liked control.

"Why's everyone acting so weird today" Kyle asked. Crap, Cartman said to himself, of course the Jew wants to screw up my plans. Cartman needed to say something which offended Kyle, or at least brought him off the subject.

"Shut up, Jew"

Kyle didn't take any notice of Cartman. Goddamn Jews, Cartman said to himself again, how am I meant to throw him off? Then it ticked, he hit the nail on the head.

"I bet Stan would like to screw Kyle." Cartman managed to say that before laughing his ass off. Kyle turned to the hysterical boy.

"Shut your **_fucking_** mouth Cartman!"

Cartman carried on laughing, Kyle carried on shouting and… well, Stan just stood there. Scared. If Cartman knew his secret, Kyle would probably never look at him the same again. So, instead of getting involved, he just stood there.

"Are you just going to stand there and take this **_shit_** Stan!?" Kyle screamed.

Stan said nothing. He pulled his poofball hat down further and pulled his jacket up further. Kyle, after being pulled off Cartman by Kenny, stood in astonishment at Stan. What was wrong with him? After putting two and two together he formulated a plan, he was to follow Stan without him knowing. He knew it wasn't right, but he felt it was what he had to do to figure out what had happened. Stan was just acting too awkward.

Recess came. Stan stood at his locker, placing his books in and closing it. From behind he heard the panting of Cartman. Jesus.

"Hey Stan." Stan's heart sank. That fuc…

No, he thought, he had to be nice to Cartman or else he would tell everybody his secret.

"Hey, Cartman"

"How about we take a walk, me and you"

Crap, crap, carp. If this day couldn't get any worse he wouldn't be surprised. It was about to get worse, Stan didn't know that though.

"What did you tell Kyle?"

Crap! Stan realized that Cartman wasn't stupid, well as stupid as he used to think he was. But he didn't realize that Cartman had a good grasp of how to read someone perfectly.

"Nothing."

" ** _Bullshit_**." Bluffing wasn't going to work. Well, he had to come clean.

"Ok, I told him not to believe you." Cartman began to laugh hysterically, almost an exact replica of the laugh at the bust stop earlier today. That was how Stan knew that Cartman knew he had Stan in an imaginary titty-twister.

"You think Kahl is going to believe that **_shit_**?" Stan bit his lip. Thinking about it now it seemed pretty **_fucking_** stupid. It would only raise suspicions for Kyle and if he put two and two together…

Stan frantically swung his head around and sure enough he saw a glimpse of orange and green. Focusing on it harder, it was Kyle.

"Come into the transgender bathroom, Stan."

The two walked into the transgender 'bathroom' and Cartman locked the door.

"Telling him that was pretty **_fucking_** stupid Stan." That was exactly what he thought. Cartman seemed like he could read minds.

"Now listen, I'm going to tell everybody today no matter what." Stan's eyes began to burn a bright red.

"Everyone **_but_** Kenny, Kyle and Butters. I'll tell everyone to not talk about it, those three will not know a thing." Stan was confused by Cartman's proposal, but took it nonetheless. It was the only thing he could do. Cartman truly had screwed Stan over this time.

The 'meeting' was set for straight after school, all boys, except Kenny, Kyle and Butters, were invited. Cartman stood in his kitchen, as happy as could be. He was about to expose Stan Marsh, what a laugh for him.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

"Cartman, you don't have to do this!" Cartman looked at Stan.

"It is my duty, Stan. You cannot stop me." **_Fuck_** me, thought Stan.

Finally, after hours, well – what seemed hours to Stan, Cartman stood out in his living room.

"Welcome all, today we are gathered here for a very special reason."

Stan gritted his teeth together, the faint sound of them rubbing against each other was enough to stop Stan from doing that again.

"Why are we here?" said a nasally voice. Stan knew that was Craig. So, he had brought people here, that made it even worse.

"Yeah, why are we here – **_FATASS_**." Stan stopped breathing for a moment. That was… KYLE? CARTMAN BROUGHT KYLE HERE AFTER ALL! Stan jumped around the corner.

" ** _CARTMAN YOU FUCKING SNEAKY SHIT!_** " And sure enough, Kyle, Butters and Kenny all stood front and center.

Before Stan could get to Cartman the 'fatass' shouted:

" ** _STAN LIKES BUTTERS!_** _"_ Stan leapt on Cartman, beating in his face. Tugged off by Token a minute later, Stan lay sprawled on the floor. And then, and only then, had he realized Cartman said **_Butters._** It wasn't **_Butters._** It was…

"Stan! What the fuck!?" Kenny shouted. Oh **_shit_**. Just what he needed, a misunderstanding. What had happened that fateful night was that Kenny told Stan he liked Butters, Cartman obviously had heard wrong because Kenny had his hood off, and now…

"You rat!" Kenny exclaimed.

"No! Kenny, you of all people know that's not true!" Stan shouted back. But Kenny didn't believe Stan, and a few minutes later Stan was also on the floor pummeled by **_Kenny._** Yes **_Kenny_** **.** His **_friend._**

Stan and Cartman were not at school the next day. Everybody knew why. Nearly everyone at the 'announcement' sat at the same lunch table.

"Well, hey you guys!" Butters said happily.

Nobody answered, nobody answered the question that is. Kenny just sighed and began on a rant about how Stan used to be his friend and how much of a rat Stan was.

"Shut up, Kenny." Kyle said. Kenny looked at Kyle angrily.

"You're going to defend **_him_**! That piece of **_shit_** almost ruined my life!" Kyle couldn't argue. But what he could point out was that Stan had not ruined his 'life'. Kenny was with Butters.

"Yeah, hehe, it was a funny story," Butters began, "after all that stuff went down at Eric's house Kenny told me how he felt. I said to myself: 'Well, why not? I am Bi-curious after all'" Kyle frowned at Butters.

"Butters, this is serious."

"I know. I'm taking it seriously, I do love Kenny a lot" That calmed Kenny down, but Kyle really felt crap after what happened. Somehow he knew that Cartman had done something extremely sly to Stan, he just felt it.

"I heard Cartman said he wasn't going to tell you three about it." Said Clyde, barging into a conversation like he always does.

"Yeah, but Cartman's a piece of **_shit._** You know this Clyde." Clyde couldn't argue.

Later that day Kyle stood in front of Stan's house. It seemed a lot bigger now with what was at stake. Kyle felt like a negotiator, but really it was Butters who sent him. Butters gets manipulated a lot, but he isn't stupid. He is probably the nicest person in the whole school. He suggested Kyle go over to Stan's and talk to him about it. It wasn't a dumb idea, and Kyle was thankful of people like Butters.

In he went.

"Stan's in his room Kyle." Sharon said, Kyle thanked her and padded up the stairs. He looked for the ever so familiar door and clicked it open.

"Stan?"

Faint sobs from behind the door stopped.

"Kyle?" Stan's voice was soft, innocent. Somehow, Kyle knew what had happened at Cartman's was not the truth. Kyle opened the door, just enough to fit him through, and closed it fast. He ambled over to Stan's bed and flopped on it.

"What did he say?" Kyle guessed Stan meant Kenny.

"That you were a rat. Mainly the things he calls Cartman." Stan dropped his head even further.

"God, not Cartman."

The room fell to silence again, and the sobs of Stan grew. He gained control of his emotions for once, something he's not very good at, and asked another question.

"How's Butters?"

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this but… Kenny and Butters are together. Craig's already come up with a name for them. Bunny. That's nice, right?" Stan looked up at Kyle and stifled a weak smile.

"Good." Kyle looked at Stan.

"What?" Now Kyle was confused.

"I told you not to believe Cartman, I… I don't like Butters… in that way. You know what I mean?"

"Uhh, yeah. Dude, you don't have to convince yourself you don't like Butters just because he's taken. Maybe they'll break up."

Stan's voice grew loud and raspy, back to the tone of which he shouted at Cartman yesterday, "I DON'T LIKE BUTTERS." Kyle was quite taken aback by Stan's sudden change in tone. And for some reason, he felt that what Stan was saying was true. He looked at the floor.

"You know what Stan? I believe you."

Again, the room fell silent, what had Kyle gotten himself into?

Walking home Kyle thought about how much change had occurred in a few days, and it was all kickstarted by Cartman. What a fatass.

Kyle eventually got back to his room and pulled himself to turn onto his computer and sent Kenny a message. It read:

 **KyleBroflovski:** Stan doesn't like butters

 **KenMcCormick:** ur just saying that so i don't smack the crap out of him tmrrw

 **KyleBroflovski:** No, Kenny, I think he's being genuine

 **KenMcCormick:** we'll see

 **KenMcCormick has logged off**

Kyle sat in disbelief, we'll see? What the hell is wrong with everybody? Wasn't Stan Kenny's, well ex, friend? Kyle knew he wouldn't ditch anyone that easily.


	4. Chapter 4: Out

That night Stan was walking through the town at midnight. This small town in the rockies was so peaceful at night. There were one or two other people walking through the streets, he managed to avoid most people, others just didn't care. That South Park night life was definitely a thing of the past.

Stan rounded the corner and saw Kenny's house. Was what he was about to do the right thing? Well, he said to himself, what he felt was what he felt. He came around the back of the house and knocked on the window of Kenny's room, he saw the boy on his bed. Awake. He turned his head and saw Stan. Suffice to say he wasn't happy. Kenny opened the window and shouted out to Stan in a raspy tone.

"What?" Stan walked towards the open window.

"Listen, Kenny I have to tell you something." Kenny knew that meant something that would not make either of them happy.

"Don't forget you woke me up at three in the morning last week." Kenny frowned at Stan's arrogance. Had he not realized that was to protect him of what just happened?

"That was because Cartman was about to **_fuck_** you, but no. I shouldn't have woken you up, you don't deserve it." Stan looked at Kenny in incredulity. Jesus, he was angry, but then again, that wasn't going to be much of a surprise.

"Listen, Kenny. I… I don't like Butters. It's someone else." Kenny's face didn't change, he just bit his cheek in disapproval.

"How can I believe you?" Stan pulled out his phone and produced something that changed everything. Kenny's face changed from anger to amazement.

"I'm not going to let you off that easily Stan, but if you think you should, tell him. I'm no relationship expert but if you feel that way then just tell him."

* * *

For once in a long time, all four boys stood in line at the bus stop.

"So, uh… hey guys." Cartman tried to start a conversation. Nobody answered. Most people at this point would've just tried to make it back up to everybody, but this is Cartman. He **_needs_** attention.

"So, Stan. Going out with Butters?" Cartman said before snickering so spontaneously it came out first as a massive snort before morphing back into a laugh.

"So, Cartman. Enjoy the pummeling?" Stan said to Cartman. Cartman just looked at Stan.

" ** _Fuck_** you too then."

Silence. But Cartman **_needs_** attention.

"Hey Kenny…" Cartman began.

"Cartman, don't. You know what Kenny's like." Kyle protested, but Cartman didn't listen.

"How's the but-buddy?"

"You shouldn't have said that." Kenny replied.

"Why not? You're over there. I'm over here." Cartman started to do that stupid smirk of his again, like he had outsmarted Kenny.

"I can just walk over to you, like this." Kenny marched over to Cartman and stood next to him. He then looked down at Cartman, Kenny being is the tallest out of the group, and said:

"Say that to my face." Cartman didn't say a word. In fact, he didn't even make a sound until Kenny turned around. That was when he sprung his 'master plan'. For some reason, as Kenny walked away, Cartman swiped his legs from under him. Kenny fell onto the road with a bang, his face smashing onto the tarmac. Then Cartman began to laugh, hysterically – like that first time at the bus stop.

"Hey, Cartman." Stan said. Cartman turned to Stan, his hand outstretched to shake Stan's hand. Instead Stan hugged Cartman, intensely. Kyle stared in horror.

"Jesus Stan, if I knew you were that desperate I would've told Butters earlier."

"Wrong." Cartman looked at Stan with the most confused expression he'd ever put on. Stan let go of Cartman leaned back and thrust his leg right into Cartman's crotch. Eric dropped to his knees in pain and managed to mouth a 'what the' before Kyle leant down and socked him one in the stomach. Cartman finally fell to the ground in pain. Kyle ran into the road and dragged Kenny's lanky body back to the sidewalk, propping him up on the bus stop sign.

"What the ** _fuck_** , Stan!?"

"Don't what the **_fuck_** me, you hit him aswell!"

Kyle couldn't argue with that. Although he did feel that tiny bit of remorse for a kid they just double teamed.

"Seriously though, what the **_fuck_**?"

"Kyle, the past week has been an absolute **_shitshow,_** and I don't want to be the one to add to that but…."

"But what?"

"I like you, Kyle."

"What."


	5. Chapter 5: Trees

_Kyle knew he wouldn't ditch anyone that easily. Kyle knew he wouldn't ditch anyone that easily. Kyle knew he wouldn't ditch anyone that easily._

That was all he could think about hidden in that tree. Kyle flipped his **_shit_** at the bus stop, ran off and hid in a tree. No doubt his parents would scold the **_fuck_** out of him when he got home, and he was missing valuable lesson time but, everyone needs a break, right?

That was all he thought about in that tree. That tree. Eventually, he convinced himself to jump down from the tree and walk around a bit. His legs were hurting from being cooped up in a tree for a few hours. It was only now that he began to appreciate the view from the park, the sun rising through the cracks of the mountain and the turquoise skies both meshed too well together. He slung out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time, three-thirty-seven. Shit. People would be coming out from school now. Kyle decided the safe option was to hide a bit longer, but as he turned around to climb back into the tree he noticed a small patch on the tree with carvings in it. At first, he just thought it was two random people with their initials, but it made so much sense now. The answer was right in front of him all along.

* * *

Stan and Kenny both sat outside the school, Butters was there as well, holding Kenny's hand.

"Why'd he just run off?"

"Some people just don't take it as well, Stan. I only did because I'm Bi-curious, Kyle's not. He's had girlfriends before, he's been attracted to girls before, but he can't manage the feeling of liking boys into his head."

"Yeah but Butters, you're only Bi-curious because Cartman stuck his **_dick_** in your mouth." Kenny scowled at Stan, but Butters smiled, Stan was so shocked by this reaction he just asked Butters why he was happy with that.

"I'm happy with that because Eric opened me up to new experiences, if Eric hadn't stuck his fireman in my mouth I wouldn't be with Kenny." Kenny and Stan both were as confused as each other when he said that.

"But he **_raped_** you, basically. Twice." Stan said, still in shock.

"Oh, yeah, I got him back for that."

"How?" Questioned Kenny.

"Oh, I kicked him in the nuts and then he fell downstairs, Clyde recorded it, remember?"

"No." The two said in chorus. Butters whipped out his phone, went into his gallery, scrolled past about a thousand pictures of him and Kenny and came to a video. Sure enough Butters really hit Cartman in the nuts good. Stan's mind began to wonder towards the bus stop and what had happened. Wait. It was just at that moment when Stan realized he had pretty much assaulted Cartman, twice.

 ** _"_** ** _FUCK!"_**

* * *

Kyle, for the second time in the past week, stood in front of a house that could change his life in two ways. He stood up straight and knocked on the door. His hits rhythmic.

"Hell… oh fuck you." Said Craig answering the door.

"No, no, no Craig, please!" Kyle stopped the door with his foot, which hurt a lot, but he didn't cry out in pain. He had to be tougher than that.

"I'm kinda busy" Craig reluctantly noted, before nodding his head behind him towards Tweek. Kyle dropped his shoulders and turned.

"Sorry." He began to walk away, his head in his hands.

"Jesus **_fucking_** Christ, what is it with you guys and problems. Come in, but don't stay too long, you'll freak Tweek out." Kyle turned, wiped his eyes and entered. Tweek saw him enter and gave him a small wave, Kyle returned a smile. The house was smaller than his, Kyle remembered Craig being the third poorest kid in town, and the smell of coffee polluted the air, but then again that was just how Tweek smelt in general. He sat on the couch and once again had a big whiff of coffee, it was relaxing.

"What do you want?" Craig asked.

"I… I just need to know how you two went from friends to, um… this." Craig both sighed and facepalmed and Tweek's face began to turn red. Kyle looked at them both, very confused.

"Listen, Kyle, we both knew as soon as we started 'dating' that this really wasn't that fake." Kyle sighed heavily, great. Then, being the class obsessed geek he was, Kyle had another great idea.

"Oh, uh… Craig?"

"What?" Craig was obviously irritated.

"How do you calm Tweek down?"

"Uh, well I used to pass him some coffee but now we just kinda, talk." Kyle's eyes widened, yeah. That's what he was going to do. Talk.

* * *

"So, uh, Cartman?"

"You should **_fuck_** off."

"Yeah, I know."

Stan stared at Cartman through the window. Cartman had just jumped down from his window into his room and Stan had turned to walk away when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Cartman ran up to Stan and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, sticking his face right up to Stan's.

" ** _YOU FUCKING OWE ME A LOT_**." Cartman dropped Stan to the ground and Stan lay on the floor.

"I know I do, Cartman. Just, what can I do to make it up to you?" Cartman turned smiling. Stan began to regret saying that.

"What you can do is **_GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!"_** Stan stood up as quick as he could, shaking off the snow in the process, and looked straight in Cartman's eyes. Cartman was serious. Seriously pissed.

"What do I do Cartman? What can I do for you? Anything?" Stan protested.

"What I want you to do is get the… wait, anything?" Stan, again, regretted what he said – but it was the only way he was going to get Cartman back. Yes, Cartman could be an insane prick, but he was Cartman. They'd known each other since birth. Stan just wanted everything to go back to normal.

"Stan. I'm being serious. I want you to punch PC Principal in the balls." Stan questioned Cartman for a second, then remembered it was Cartman and agreed.

"Oh, and Stan." Stan turned quickly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm recording it."


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

Once again Stan lay in his bed, but this time things were different. He didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to sort out everything. Everything he had known had been flipped on its head, but he now knew how to get it sort of back to normal.

Kyle also lay in his bed, wondering how things got like this. It was like everyone had bottled up their feelings to just throw them all on him, he felt overwhelmed and alone. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

Finally, Tuesday came around, it seemed like it took an eternity to even get to this point. Kyle sat on his bed, his trusty orange jacket wrapped around him. Did he want to go to school today? He had to talk to Stan, but… Kyle was a person who would say one thing and do another. He didn't trust himself. Off his phone went, he hoped to god it was Stan. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, Kenny.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you Kyle."

Kenny felt sorry for Kyle, what a **_fucked_** position he was in. He just smacked the crap out of one of his friends and another one of his friends fancies him. Kenny looked out his window, the sky was grey, clouds riddled the sky. He didn't want to go to school, he didn't think anyone did. It was all too perplexing for all four of them, well – Cartman didn't care. Or, he didn't look like it. In fact, he cared immensely. Cartman may seem like someone who doesn't care about other people but inside he felt more baffled than the rest of the guys. First off, he hadn't spoken to anyone but Stan, and a little bit of Kenny, yesterday, yet there was so much happening. He looked at his watch, seven-fifty-two. Screw it, he thought.

Kenny stood facing the door, nah. No. He couldn't. Not today. He turned back to his room, there was the window. He thought about it, could he? What would he do? His conflicting thoughts eventually lead him to the conclusion, he had to do something, but that something didn't pop into his mind. He walked over to the window and swung it open, rain. Oh well. He slipped on his orange parka's hood, and went off.

Stan stood on his patio. A text, he looked down at his phone. Kenny. He looked back up, right or left? He shook his head, it was just Kenny, he didn't need to skip school. He pushed his phone back into his jeans and pulled his backpacks shoulder straps tighter around his shoulders.

Cartman already sat in the park, his phone beeping. He just pulled it and looked at the contact. Kyle, yeugh. He declined the call and put his phone on silent, no Kyle for him today. Or that's what he would have liked to think, in fact Kyle was already on his way to the park. He had to talk to Cartman one way or another. If his phone didn't go to voicemail straight away he wasn't at school. And Kyle would be damned if school stopped him.

* * *

His feet made tracks over the snowy ground, the crunching sound was faint but the only sound for miles. He came to the pond's edge, the shimmering water reflected his face. His freckles rand crazy on his face, there was no pattern to the erratic placement of them. His red hair was slightly visible underneath his ushanka hat, instinctively he pushed the visible part back under his hat. He pulled his gaze from the water and looked around him, no Cartman. He bit his lip hard then turned.

"What are you doing here, Kahl?"

The sudden noise made Kyle jump, he jumped back in shock. Although Cartman would have usually laughed at him for that, he didn't. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Cartman, I'm here because of what happened yesterday."

Cartman didn't change his expression, in fact he kind of expected Kyle to be here. Cartman knew people like Kyle, well he's known Kyle all his life, so he was bound to know what he would act like, and he knew exactly what he would try to do.

"I know."

Kyle knew that Cartman knew. Cartman knew that Kyle knew that he would know. They both could predict each other to a tee, although if it was a competition Cartman would wind by a landslide.

"I'm sorry Cartman."

"I know."

* * *

The basketball court was eerily empty, a lone basketball bounced around. Stan stood there, lazily bouncing the ball between two hands. He wanted to play basketball, but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to sort out everything.

"Hey Stan."

"Hey Kenny."

Kenny walked up to Stan and sat down on the bottom of the slide behind the basketball net. The two looked at each other, as if to search for answers.

"You can't keep skipping around it Stan, you have to accept what you are." Stan's eyes met Kenny's once again. It was obvious to Kenny that Stan was lost, and Kenny turned to him.

"I didn't want to believe I was Bi-sexual." Kenny said with utmost seriousness, at first Stan thought he said that just to make ** _him_** feel better, but he soon realized Kenny was just going through his thoughts.

"But Stan, you have to realize that you just feel the way you do because that's what your heart wants."

"That doesn't make sense, Kenny"

"Well, yeah I know it doesn't make any sense. It won't."


	7. Chapter 7: Over

School the next day was the most normal it had been, no words on what had happened in the past few days. Cartman did glance at Stan once or twice, he was obviously waiting for that punch to the balls. Stan did think about doing it when he saw PC Principal in the hallways, but no – it had to be a special moment. Cartman would want it that way.

Lunch came, neither Kyle nor Stan had anything to eat. They didn't feel like it. The two eventually met in the hallway. They had seen each other earlier in the day, but had not spoken.

Kyle lumbered his books into his acute locker, slammed it shut and turned on his heels in one swift motion. As he turned he spotted Stan walking past him. Kyle was not an active person, as stated before, he would overthink many things before they happened. He would think one thing and do another. It annoyed him immensely, he was always in a constant battle with his head. It was also the same with lessons, he wanted to rest occasionally, but he couldn't, he needed good grades.

He turned towards Stan and, without thinking, called out to him.

"Stan!" He then cringed, hard. Why the ** _fuck_** had he done that? Oh well, it was too late now. "You know, I've been thinking a lot about what you said," Stan had been caught off guard by Kyle's sudden change in attitude, but it seemed for the best. "and, yeah." **_And, yeah?_** What was that supposed to mean? "What?" Stan said. Kyle's face began to turn the color of his hair, and soon he looked like a ripe tomato. "And what?" Kyle knew what he said was a mistake, but he had to push on through the embarrassment. "I, like you too." Stan accidentally kept his confused face on for too long, but he soon switched to a smile. Kyle smiled as well, his face still red. "Good, I'm glad we got that out the way." And off went Stan. Kyle jumbled up his words and as soon as he got the right ones Stan had left, damnit.

After school Stan and Kyle were walking home together. The world seemed new, it was like a light rose from the darkness and showed them both a path. "Stan, did you ignore me in school?" Asked Kyle, he swung his head to Stan's. "No. It was cool." Stan said back, he grinned. "It wasn't very, **_romantic_**? Is that the word I should use?" Stan laughed this time and looked back at Kyle. "I'm not a very romantic person." Kyle exhaled loudly. "Good? Is that all you could muster?" Kyle questioned. "But, don't forget you said 'and, yeah'." Kyle blushed. "Shut up." Stan laughed, Kyle laughed. "Stan?" Kyle asked, turning to his 'friend'. "How about we, um…" Stan guessed what he was going to say. "Go on a date tomorrow? Sure." Although that's not how Kyle would have phrased it, it was too late to protest. "See ya!" And off he ran. Huh, could've gone worse.

* * *

They all felt better, Stan, Kyle and Kenny.

All, but Cartman. Cartman sat in his room, staring out the window. He usually felt lonely, but this was different. Everyone else in his life always seemed to get happier, but him.


	8. Chapter 8: Running From Problems

Next Monday came.

The sky was grey and the biting wind and blowing snow flew over. A ray of beams began to etch the sky in erratic patterns before disappearing again. Kyle looked up to the sky and stared at it for a while, it was deep and vast. Across the line Cartman stared at Kyle, he looked happy. How could he be happy? The last time Cartman remembered, the guys had only hung out last Friday and that was because of school, and it didn't count to him.

Recess came, and Cartman sat on the entrance to the gym. Racking through his brain he tried to think what had changed in the last week. He had no idea what had happened to him, but had felt a complete lack in motivation over the past few days. It was as if something had clicked in him, and he didn't know what.

Back home he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. And then he looked down, at himself. He sighed heavily. He never liked to think about himself at all, it made him feel like he was stuck in the depths of the ocean, slowly drowning. Then for no reason an uncontrollable rage grew over him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and dropped off his bed onto the floor. Without thought he just ran, smashing all the doors of his house on the way out.

Off he went, running for as long as he could. The rain dropped like bullets on his skin, and his shoulders and head soon became soaked. His legs soon followed and eventually he was completely wet through. Soon he reached the edge of the town and stopped in agony, his sides hurt, and his breath had screeched to a sudden stop. He dropped to the floor, and beat the ground in rage. Once again, he lay down on the ground and screamed as loud as he could.

The slow whir of a car began to grow louder and Cartman realized that he had to get off the road. He stood up and trudged off to the side of the road, as the car bumbled past Cartman stared in the window.

Kyle looked out the window to the side of the road, what? He saw Cartman soon enough and, although perplexed by the situation, asked his mom, who was driving the car, to stop.

"You alright Bubby?"

"Yeah, mom just stop the car."

Slowly the car rolled to a stop and the crunching of the stones underneath the tires of the car came to a stop. Kyle swung open the door of the car and met Cartman's eyes.

"What are you doing, Kyle?"

"Don't worry mom, is it alright if one of my friends get in the car?"

"Yeah, sure Bubby."

Kyle stopped looking at his mom and turned to Cartman. "Get in, fatass." A long stare protruded from Cartman, and another immense cry rung out from him, so loud that it made Kyle jump.

 ** _"_** ** _FUCK YOU KYLE!"_**

Kyle angled his head just enough to see Cartman running off into the distance.

* * *

"Eric, Eric?"

Cartman opened his eyes, just enough to see the white ceiling. Straight away he knew it was the hospital. He cocked his head up and scanned the room. There was his mom, Kenny, Kyle and Stan. But was that…

"Cartman?" Kyle said, a hint of care in his voice. Cartman acknowledged this. "What do you want, Kyle?" Kyle walked over to the hospital bed and looked at his friend's face. "You alright?" Cartman recoiled. "Why do you care?" Kyle sighed. "Because, Cartman, you passed out in front of our car." Cartman facepalmed, he thought of himself again. Anger, again started to flood through him, but he controlled it this time. In other words, he was too weak to kick up a fuss.

A day or two passed and Cartman was back in his room, he had time to think again. His mind wandered back to the night that he ran away. What had he thought about? The guys, right? Yeah, that was it. The guys. Why had they all stopped hanging out so much? Was it him?

The subsequent day he walked up to Stan and pouted, he always did this when he wanted to get something from anyone other than his mother. "What do you want Cartman?" Stan said this with a stern tinge in his voice. "I just want to know why we don't hang out as much." Stan raised an eyebrow. "Uh that's because me and…" Kyle walked up behind the two and place his arms around Stan. "Uh, Stan?" Stan turned his head over his shoulder to look at Kyle. "Could we talk for a second?" Stan widened his eyes, crap.

"Stan, I think…" Stan's eyes began to tear up. "I don't think we should tell Cartman about us." Stan chuckled to himself, then wiped his eyes. "Dude, I thought, I thought you were…" Kyle slapped his back. "Gonna break up with you? Dude, you're such an ass." The two chuckled.

Cartman looked at them suspiciously, what the hell? Why were those two becoming such… butt-buddies?

Then it clicked. That was it. Cartman had to revive something that brought all this trouble, but he had to wait until this day was over.


	9. Chapter 9: What Am I?

The faint chirps of the crickets were the only sound in the air that night and the silver moon shone down firmly. A rhythmic pitter-patter of shoes smacking against the sidewalk filled the air suddenly. Cartman wheezed heavily, he wasn't athletic at all. He skidded over a turn and made it to the gate of Kyle's house. Over the fence he clambered and landed in Kyle's back yard. Off his back he yanked a stepladder, and he propped it against a tree. The ladder made a metallic twang with each step, but soon Cartman had scrambled onto the branches. Up on the branches he had a perfect view of a window. The lights were on, and soon enough he made out Kyle on his bed. Sat next to him, though, was Stan. It was hard to make out, but it was him. At first, he thought the two were just sat next to each other but… was that the arm of Stan around Kyle? He squinted in the dark, what the **fuck**?

Cartman tilted his head as if to fit the information into his brain. What in the **fuck** is this? That was when his leg skidded off the branch and went dangling off the edge. Cartman was caught off guard by this, and tried to make a snap judgement of the situation. He flailed his arms around crazily, snatching at the thin air for anything to grab onto. His body went outstretched and he soon found a branch to grab onto. He pulled himself up with all his might but that didn't help. Instead it flung him off, almost like a trapeze artist, and he catapulted across the yard.

He landed right on his face and he crumpled into a heap. He let out a bloodcurdling cry and lay on the ground for a second or two. Then came the only sound he didn't want to hear. A soft click and the sound of a window opening engulfed the quiet air.

"Cartman? What the **_fuck_**?"

Cartman tried to lift himself up, but his arms wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing here?"

Cartman mumbled something, but it was completely inaudible. It wasn't loud enough and didn't make any sense to Stan, who was staring down at Cartman in the yard. "What is it Stan?" Kyle asked, walking towards the window. "Kyle, I think Cartman saw us." Stan replied to the question, turning towards Kyle. "Oh, for god's sake. What is it now?" Kyle said, lowering his eyebrows into a frown. "I think he's hurt." Stan said, seriously. "What?"

"For **_fuck's_** sake, Cartman wake up."

* * *

Cartman woke up for the second time in the space of three days, looked around and sighed heavily. The hospital. "Mrs. Cartman, you need to control your child. He's been… out of control." A doctor walked in, holding a clipboard. "Well, Cartman's always been a 'crazy' child" Liane said, trying to laugh – but giving off an awkward aurora. "Yeah, and he **_fucking_** came to **_my_** house." Cartman sat up and looked toward Stan and Kyle, who were both staring at him. Kyle in anger, Stan in amazement. Cartman's eyes lit up immediately. "Wait, wait, wait a minute, you guys. Hahaha, you guys are gay!" Cartman began to laugh hysterically, but no-one else reacted. "So?" Kyle said, raising his hand as if to lift the question to Cartman. "Hahaha, that's gay!" Cartman said, through his laughs. "Yeah?" Stan said, this time. Cartman stopped laughing. "Wait, what?" Stan and Kyle both raised their eyebrows. "Craig and Tweek are gay, Kenny and Butters are gay. What's the difference?" Cartman's eyes gaped. What? What the hell are you on about, he thought. Well, he meant to say it but forgot to.

* * *

Here again. Cartman was sick of being here, stood in front of this window. It was just a circle. A boring cycle which ended the same way all the time. Well it would, it's a cycle. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it and then banged his fist on the table. _"Yeah?"_ Was that it? Yeah? Cartman began to rack through his mind. Was he gay? Oh no. Bad thought. Bad thought. He jumped back, was that his answer again? His world began to twist and turn, morphing into a twisted version of reality. He looked around, and saw lights shining around him. It was so bright he shielded his eyes and turned away. **_NO_**. He turned to his door to run, but his legs wouldn't move. He ran as fast as he could, but no movement. He tried to jump, no movement. What was happening? Then, he felt wind rushing by, as if he was moving backwards. He swung his head around to look at what was going on. Behind him there was a black vortex, sucking in all the things in his room into it. A voice called out from the midst of it, it was Kyle. **_"Yeah? Craig and Tweek are gay, Kenny and Butters are gay. What's the difference?"_** What was the difference? What was anything?

 ** _What?_**

 ** _What?_**

 ** _What?_**

 ** _What is anything?_**

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _What am I?_**

Cartman looked around him, a black room. A room? Was it a room? He tried to walk forwards. Yes, he could move. He walked forwards for the first time in ages. The room echoed every sound. Then, in front of him, stood a figure of **_himself?_** "Hello?" No answer. "Are you…" Then, his mirror opened its eyes. Green. "Cartman, listen to me, we're not gay. We just haven't found the right one yet." The real Cartman stepped back. "Yeah, **_pfff_** , you think I think I'm gay?" Mirror Cartman smirked. "I am you." Cartman stepped back. "I'm not gay." Mirror Cartman walked up to Cartman and lay his arm around his back. "I know we aren't, Cartman. Just, go with hat you feel, ok?" Cartman bit his fingernails, then looked at Mirror Cartman. "Ok." Then Mirror Cartman stepped back, and vanished. "I'm not gay." Then Cartman smiled, and then realized he was smiling. He stopped, but couldn't help it. He felt ** _good_**.


	10. Chapter 10: A Man

"Hey, dude." Kenny said, walking through the door to Butters' house. "Oh, hey Kenny!" Butters jumped off his chair and bursted with excitement, he did this every time Kenny came over. "Uh, hey." Butters ran over to Kenny and was just about to hug him, but he skidded to a halt just before him. "Hey Kenny!" Kenny looked down and sighed. "Butters, have you ever – kissed anyone?" Butters chuckled and sent a misguided, soft punch towards Kenny. "Yeah, silly, I kissed that Sally girl. Don't you remember?" Kenny looked up. "No like, for real?" Butters stopped smiling. "Uh, no." Kenny walked up to Butters and pulled down his hood revealing his face. "Would you like to?" Butters' face lit up light a ripe tomato. "Oh, hoho Kenny. Here?" Kenny laughed. "Anywhere you want, Buttercup."

Kenny stood up and smelt the air, clean. He shook his head and looked behind him, Butters sat on his chair humming to himself. Kenny turned back to the view, it wasn't much, just a range of vision over the road, but it was so much better than his house.

The next day was a different story.

Kenny walked his way into class and stood in front of his desk. He exhaled heavily, then threw his notepad onto his desk. He sat down and looked around at the people sat around him. **_Crap_** , no pen. He scanned the floor, no pen there. On the desk next to him sat Butters, and on his desk, lay his pencil case. Kenny glanced around him, no-one was looking. He snatched at it and grabbed for a pen to use and slipped it in his pocket. At that moment Butters looked back up at his desk. Kenny heard a faint 'dangit' and looked back at Butters. He looked distressed. "Kenny, do you have a pen?" Kenny grimaced, **_oh god_**. He wanted to keep the pen, but Butters was… just so, **_cute_**. "Oh, yeah. Here you go." Kenny slipped the pen out of his pocket and chucked it over to Butters. He caught it, then he inspected it closely. "Uhh, Kenny, where did you get this pen?" Kenny seemed shocked by the question, but answered it anyway. "I got it, from… uh, the store." Butters laughed, and Kenny was baffled by his sudden change of emotion. "Kenny, look here," Butters said, leaning over to Kenny's desk. "on this pen it says 'Butters'." Kenny closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "Kenny, you don't have to steal from me, you silly goose." Kenny lifted his head up and looked over to where Butters sat. "Here, have this pen." Butters leant over and chucked him one; then kissed Kenny on the cheek.

* * *

"Butters!? What have I told you about talking to people online? Do you not listen to me at all?" Butters banged his fists together in nervousness. "But dad, it's only my friend Kenny." Butters' dad looked at him with a gaze of fire. "You don't know that Butters!" Butters stuttered for a second before saying: "But he knows about things that only we've done together." His dad, once again, began to bubble with anger. "Don't try to outsmart me Butters! You are **_GROUNDED!"_**

Kenny lifted the window and slowly lifted himself through, carefully placing his legs onto the orange carpet. Eventually the rest of his body made it through and he surveyed his surroundings. **_Crap_**. In the kitchen stood Mrs. Stotch. Kenny had snuck into places like this before, it was easy. What wasn't easy was identifying the location of Mr. Stotch. Another glance around the house, it was safe-ish. The stairs didn't creak as Kenny tip toed his way up, that was a plus, and he soon stood on the landing. This was good, the downside was the fact that now Kenny knew where Mr. Stotch was.

"You are **_GROUNDED!"_**

Kenny froze. He knew Mr. Stotch, soon he would storm out of that room. He gazed around. Bathroom. Kenny opened the door slowly and his heart began to pound heavily. He ran his mind over hiding places of those horror movies that he had watched around Butters' last time. Then it ticked in his mind. He jumped into the shower bath and threw across the curtain. He sat down, his legs up to his chest and wrapped tightly with his arms. Then the sound of the door swinging open almost stopped Kenny breathing for a moment. Mr. Stotch barged in and Kenny heard the unzip of his pants. Kenny twisted his face so much it almost turned inside out. After what seemed hours of relentless torture Mr. Stotch left the bathroom, and Kenny had time to run. He skipped out of the shower bath and slowly peered around the door. Clear. Without haste he shot across the landing to Butters' room.

Butters banged his fists together anxiously. He had asked Kenny to come over, but he was now grounded. And if his dad caught Kenny snooping aro…

The door creaked open and in the door stood Kenny. Butters, not knowing what to do, shaked his arms around like crazy. His face almost brimmed with excitement. "Oh, hello Kenny." Butters tried to sound like he hadn't expected Kenny to show up. "Your dad's running around like a complete idiot Butters, did you get grounded again?" Kenny, of course, knew the answer, but preferred to hear it from Butters himself. "Yeah, I've been real stupid this time. I was talking to this boy over the internet, but he could have been a pedophile, so my dad grounded me." Kenny smiled at Butters' innocence. "You know Butters, why don't you ever stand up to your dad?" Butters pondered for a moment. "Well, I'm not very tall so…" Kenny interrupted halfway through his answer. "No, why don't you just, say no?" Butters searched with his eyes, as if to look around for an answer which was hidden in his room. "Well I…" Then Butters sat up and turned to the window. "You know what, Kenny? I'm going to go up to him right now and… and… tell him to… tell him…" Then Butters swung himself back around to face Kenny. "What do I tell him?" Kenny thought it was funny that Butters didn't know what insults to call his dad. ' ** _Fucking drunk shit'_** sufficed for him. "How about: **_Cunt_**?" Butters raised his eyebrows. "What does ** _cunt_** mean?" Kenny had to cover his mouth to stop him laughing. "It's, just an insult. A bad one." Butters looked at Kenny very questioningly. "Why would I want to insult him?" This time Kenny raised his eyebrows. "Because he's **_super fucking_** mean to you, Butters." Butters opened his mouth, about to argue… then he stopped. His hand then clenched up into a fist. "That **_cunt!"_**

Butters stormed down the stairs. How had he looked past it all? His dad was so nasty to him all the time, how had he missed? "Hey young man, you're grounded!" Mr. Stotch said angrily to Butters as he came down the stairs. "Dad?" Butters said in an innocent tone. "What?" Mr. Stotch replied, fixing his tie. "You're a **_cunt_**." At that moment Mr. Stotch dropped his jaw lower than ever conceived. To him, this was such a sudden change in attitude that he couldn't process it, and he just stood there, jaw open. "Dad?" Butters wondered what he had done to make his dad stand there like such an idiot. He peered around him. Nothing out of the ordinary on him. "Kenny?" Butters shouted up the stairs. "I think I broke him."


	11. Chapter 11: Throbbing

Eric sat up, his head throbbing with pain. He looked around. What was that? He was on earth, he knew that. No black room. Suddenly he clenched his fists as if to test out his limbs. Most of them felt different; he couldn't put a finger on why. They felt lighter, easier to control. He swung his head around and looked for the door. It was there for sure. Up he got and soon he was walking down to Butters', he didn't know why he was going there, but he was.

The burgundy color stood out in front of the pure white snow. Eric had never noticed that before. In he went. "Butters?" No answer, Eric thought that was weird too. No-one around. He ambled over to the stairs and made his way up, and the dark green wallpaper began to show. For a moment he stood on the landing, hands on hips, just taking in the surroundings. After a minute or two he remembered what he was doing and made his way to Butters' room.

The door opened slowly, and Eric peered around the corner. Someone sat on the bed and Eric assumed it was Butters. Nonchalantly he strolled and mustered a: "What's up Butters." No answer. Surprised, he lifted his head up to the boy sat on Butters' bed. It wasn't Butters sat there, but Kenny.

"Kenny?" Kenny was caught off guard by Eric, and he jumped at the sudden mention of his name. "Oh, uh, hey Cartman." Eric studied Kenny, he sat almost lonely on the bed, as if something was missing. "What are you doing here by yourself?" Kenny looked up at Eric questioning his interest. "I came over to see Butters. I…" Kenny stopped halfway through his sentence. "You what?" Kenny curled his lip and frowned. "Do I have to answer that, Cartman?" Kenny seemed to spit out the Cartman in the sentence like he was spitting on Eric himself. "Jesus, what's up, Kenny?" At that point Kenny clenched his fist and was about to shout at Cartman, but he stopped himself, exhaled and wiped his forehead. "It's, Butters." Eric fixed his stare at Kenny. "I guessed." Kenny scowled at Eric, why did he have to be such a smartass. Then Kenny chuckled to himself, Cartman already had enough ass. He sighed again as he returned to reality, though. "He's angry with just about everybody at the moment." Eric furrowed his brows. "Butters? I know he had that weird thing about Hawaii and stuff but, now?" The room fell silent for a while, then Kenny broke it. "He's not talking to me, his dad or anybody." Eric left his mouth open. "Where is he?" Kenny shrugged. Eric flipped his phone from his pocket and searched for Butters on his contacts. He found him and sent him a text.

* * *

Butters sat in his U-STOR-IT unit. It was dark and musty, and the air was thick with the smell of rotten furniture. A buzz caught his attention and he grabbed at his phone, which lay on the table in front of him. Cartman. He tapped it and went to the messenger. It read:

 **butters where r u**

Butters squinted at the screen, was that Cartman? Wait, it could be Kenny. He sent back a text directed at Kenny:

 **Nice try kenny**

A minute or two passed before a reply came through.

 **what**

Butters curled his lip and replied.

 **I know its u kenny**

Did Kenny think he was stupid? No, Kenny wasn't like that. Or was he? Butters had definitely questioned Kenny's integrity over the past hour. Then a picture came through of Cartman sticking his finger up at the camera with the caption:

 **fuck you to then**

Butters eyebrows raised a notch. So, it was Cartman.

 **what do u want fatass**

That pretty much confirmed Kenny's story to Eric. Not once in his life before had Butters called Eric 'fatass'.

 **where are u**

Butters sighed and slowly tapped in the answer.

 **u-stor-it**

Eric had made his way through the blisteringly cold afternoon to the U-STOR-IT. He searched around for the unit Butters was in. Soon he found it and banged on the metal cover. "Butters?" Butters was on the other side, sulking. "What!?" Eric tipped his head to one side, this wasn't Butters. "You alright?" Butters didn't know what to say. "No." He cringed at what he just said. "Sorry?" Eric didn't understand why Butters was being such an ass. "Just leave me alone, Cartman." Eric pulled a puzzled face. "This isn't Butters, is it?" Butters shot up from his seat. "And how would Butters react? Huh? Would he just sit there and wait for you to open the door and **_fuck_** him over again? I know you've manipulated me before, Cartman." Eric turned to face Kenny and shrugged his shoulders. Then he swung his attention back to Butters. "Listen, Butters, you're being a turd." Butters slammed his fist against the metal cover. "Oh, and you haven't been a turd before?" Eric furrowed his brow. "So?" Butters pulled back. "What?" Eric sighed. He knew what he was about to say was going to change how Butters looked at him completely. "Butters, you don't think that I don't know that everyone hates me, do you? I know I'm a piece of shit. I know people hate me. I know I go way too far all the time. I know that I manipulate people. Believe me I try to stop sometimes, but I don't know what comes over me." Butters pulled his hand from the door. What was Eric getting at? Why, why did he just say what he did? He stepped back and stared at where he thought Eric stood behind the door.

 ** _What?_**


	12. Chapter 12: Disappointing Cliffhanger

**_I'm so sorry but for the life of me I can't think of a way to finish this off. Sorry for my incompetence to plan out actual stories._**

 ** _I have, however, planned out another fic including: Craig and Those Guys._**

 ** _Coming soon..._**


End file.
